Sayonara, Genm
is the fiftieth episode of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 2 - Ex-Aid Era feat. Cross Ange. This chapter features the death and final appearance of , thus the whole story diverges from the TV canon. It features the debuts of Mage, Mach, and Necrom's Hypermodes. Synopsis Kuroto is shocked as Parado reveals his betrayal, even made worse as he is now at the mercy at the Space Explorers. Plot to be added Cast to be added Form Changes and Collectibles used Suit Changes *'Suits Used:' **Huntress ***Standard: N/A ***Legend Rider: N/A **Ryugen ***Standard: Ridley Destroyer (destroyed) *'Forms used:' **Samus/Huntress ***N/A **Ryugen ***Ridley Destroyer Armor *'Suits Controlled through the Power Suit Legionnaires:' **PED Suit (75% Corrupted) Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Huntress *** , Gashat Gear Dual α ( ), (in ) **Genm *** **** (destroyed), *** (in ; failed attempt) **Para-DX *** **** *'Level Used' **Huntress ***Action Gamer , Puzzle Gamer **Genm ***Zombie Gamer **Para-DX ***Puzzle Gamer *'Visor Change used with Puzzle Gamer Level 50:' **Echo Visor Ghost Eyecons *'Eyecon Used:' **Specter ***Sin Specter **Necrom ***Necrom, Sanzo (in ) *'Damashii Used' **Specter ***Sin Specter Damashii **Necrom *** Shift Cars & Signal Bikes *'Car Used:' **Type Change: Shift Ride Crosser **Tire Exchange: N/A *'Form Used' **Mach Chaser *'Bike Used:' **Form Change: Shift Ride Crosser **Signal Exchange: N/A *'Form Used' **Mach Chaser Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Melon Energy *'Arms Change' **Melon Energy Arms Wizard Rings *'Ring Used:' **Transformation: Mage **Magic: Driver On, Teleport, Barrier, Holy **Legend Rider: N/A Energy Items *'Energy Items used:' **Mach ***Speeding-Up, Invisible, Reflect, High-Jump, Muscular (Hypermode) **Mage ***Speeding-Up, Invisible, Reflect, High-Jump, Muscular (Hypermode) **Necrom ***Speeding-Up, Invisible, Reflect, High-Jump, Muscular (Hypermode) **Specter ***Speeding-Up, Invisible, Reflect, High-Jump, Muscular (Hypermode) **Unused *** Instigate, Shrink, Recover, Confusion, Giant, Iron-Body, Liquefaction, Separation, Emission, Dark, Arrest, Hypno, Screen, Shower, El Niño, Snatch, Stun Notes *Kuroto's death in this chapter is very ironic in some ways and evokes the of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: **In the canon episode, Kuroto ambushes Kiriya where he kills the latter. In the previous chapter of this story and this chapter itself, Parad lures Kuroto at the same location where he killed Lazer; there he destroys the impostor Genm before and ambushed the real Genm, followed by Parad attacking Genm and revealing his betrayal to Kuroto. **Likewise, before Genm killed Lazer, he steals the Gashacon Sparrow from Kiriya along with the Giri Giri Chambara. Here, Samus manages to disarm Genm from using the Gashacon Sparrow and snatches the weapon from him. However, Samus allows Ange to use the weapon to sever Genm's right arm. **Emu and the others arrived when they found Kiriya dying in the canon episode. Here, nobody witnessed Kuroto is about to be killed. ***This chapter and the previous is also similar to the episode, " ", where the parallels show Kuroto being ambushed by Parad and the Space Explorers is similar to Kusaka being cornered by and the Orphnochs. Likewise, how Samus manages to steal Genm's Gashacon Sparrow is similar to how Kiba does with the Kaixa Gear before killing Kusaka. *The way Kuroto loses his right arm at the hands of Ange is similar to the RWBY episode, "Heroes and Monsters", where Adam Taurus uses his Semblance to slice off Yang Xiao Long's right arm. *Due to this chapter starting its divergence from canon, the following events did not occur are the following: **Due to Kuroto's death, the 's game illness is never revealed. And Taiga's Bang Bang Shooting is never stolen by Genm. **When Go stole the in the previous two chapters it remains incomplete. Though Samus manages to complete it herself before giving it to Snipe ten chapters later. **From this point onward, the Gashat and will be used solely by Huntress for the remainder of the story. See also * - the canon episode for Kuroto's death. External Links *Episode 50 at FanFiction.Net Category:Rider Death Episode